1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to animal controlling or handling, and more particularly to animal training. In a more particular manifestation, the present invention pertains to the training of wild bears to respond to a stimulus by coming to a feeder. The training will most preferably further include a time component.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bear is an omnivore, eating almost anything it finds from carrion, to live prey, to fruit and berries, to roots and greens. Bears will gladly eat grain also, being very fond of corn. Black bears are especially shy creatures and are in some cases nocturnal. This being the case, and since human hunters don't see or shoot well at night, to hunt bear a hunter has to know where the bear will be when it is light. Years ago, when land boundaries were less closely watched and the species less protected, this generally involved using dogs to roust the bear from his daytime nap or activity, and keep the bear at bay until the hunter could come. Today, maintenance of dogs is expensive, use of dogs is often frowned upon by landowners and non-bear-hunters, and some locales have outlawed the use of dogs to hunt bear. In response, hunters have baited bears with food. Unfortunately, the use of food as bait has only met with mixed success. The bear eats the food, but not necessarily on the hunter's schedule.
The hunter must bring the food and disturb the feeding area, leaving human scent and tracks that make the bear wary. As such, often the bear remains nocturnal even when being fed in this manner. If the bear is not nocturnal, it may carefully check for the hunter prior to entering the feeding area. The problem then is to train the bear to proceed to a food dispenser with minimal caution when some form of “dinner bell” stimulus signals the bear that a meal awaits it.
In patent literature, there are numerous timed animal food dispensers, and some training devices that dispense scent additionally. U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,027 by Watson et al, entitled “Automatic training device and method”, is one example, the teachings which are incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes automated positive reinforcement training devices, including scent and scent combinations as a reinforcing element. This patent also addresses a multitude of subject types to be trained, including pets, zoo animals, and even humans. This patent, however, expects the detection of positive behavior before providing the rewarding element(s), and uses a timer as a lockout device to space the rewarding elements in time after a positive behavior has been detected. Consequently, there is no conception of luring an animal to a particular location at a particular time, nor of how to detect positive behavior in the wild.
Another exemplary patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,916 by Rucker et al, entitled “Timed food-filled toy dispenser,” the teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a food toy dispenser that also makes noise, vibrates, and releases a scent. It describes a coordinated dispensing of scent and food-filled toys. It also describes the loading of the toys with food. Further, it describes different timer modes of random, behavior modification, and manually set delays between releases. Although this patent indicates a limited time interval for dispense, it does provide any teaching for predetermined times of day, nor for any sequencing. Instead, the Rucker et al patent is directed at preventing boredom of a pet by providing some degree of stimulation while an owner is away.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,547 by Eaton, entitled “Liquid and solid dispenser apparatus and method,” the teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, is also exemplary. This patent describes a device with timer control of a scent and food dispenser. The feeder described is a pellet dispenser that applies a scent onto the pellets as they are dispensed. The desired quarry, a buck, is lured with a scent that holds the promise of mating. Upon arrival, however, the buck must settle for a free meal.
The literature also teaches the use of multiple door animal feeders, though for very different application from that desired in the present invention. One such patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,825 by Fleming, entitled “Animal feeder,” the teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a device with feeder compartments and three doors opened on 24 hour intervals. The doors open downwards. The invention is described for feeding a cat when the owner is gone for an extended period. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,618 by Strother and entitled “Automatic pet feeder,” the teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, a device is described having two inwardly opening doors on a timer, with a solenoid for opening the door and adding water to the food. The Strother patent is for similar application as the Fleming patent, that of providing for a pet during an extended owner absence. U.S. Pat. No. 1,442,382 by Bullock, entitled “Automatic feed box,” the teachings which are incorporated herein by reference, describes a device using a clock winding a cord configured to sequence latches that in turn open bin lower doors to drop food for livestock from successive vertical feed bins to the ground. The box is configured to drop food daily for 8 successive days. This patent is again simply to provide feed to domestic animals over an extended feeding interval.
While these and similar patents contemplate training and extended feeding, none consider combining the features to train a bear to be in a particular location at a particular time, and none addresses the special needs of a bear.